Harry Potter The Forgotten Battle Gellert Grindlewald vs. Voldemort vs. Dumbledore vs. Nicholas Flamel
January 2nd 1976 On Dumbledores desk lyed a letter from an old friend a REALLY old friend at that! His name is Nicholas Flamel, a famed alchamesit and the oldest living wizard. The sorcerers stone had gone missing. Nicholas was asking Dumbledore to help him, because he did not want to go alone and become weak, and be completly alone and without the stone to help revive him. He needed protection, Dumbledore knowing Flamel very well complied. As soon as Dumbledore finished reading the letter, in typical Flamel fashion, Flamel appeared right next to Dumbledore. He had desaperated there. No introductions were in order, Dumbledore and Flamel almost knew were the stone was, but were not sure but needed to take extreme caution because it is right near "Nurmengard" the prison that holds famous wizard "Gellert Grindlewald" a man who if at large would run rampant. Considering a very powerful dark wizard in the form of the Dark Lord Voldemort was already on the loose it is to much to risk to not take caution. They needed to actually go to the top of Nurmengard and then use the port key to get to the destination, so it was extremly risky especially with Grindlewald there. They reached the top cell in 2 hours them both being extremly old and worn, and they do not posses the ability to use desaperation in Nurmengard. Sure enough, Grindlewald expected them, and shouted "ALBUS", and was screaming Dumbledore looked at him and was shocked how worn he looked and how the once good looking young man had become nothing more than a fossil and a shadow of what he was. Little known to Albus and Flamel, Grindlewald once again being in the prescense of magic was plotting, and in 1 swift motion he used the aura flamel gave off against them and blew his cell door open, and grabbed the port key. He desaperated into the thick deserts in which the hiding place was, sure enough he was followed. But one man was already ahead of them all, Lord Voldemort was already there trying to figure out the stone when Grindlewald arrived on the scene. He walked through the desert with the wind blowing his dusty tattered prison outfit all different ways. He had to take some time, to kill a man with a wand so he could use his magic. Grindlewald said to Voldemort "Ah, its the Hogwarts reject Tom Riddle, how are your parents?" Voldemort sipped back "Ah Grindlewald, do I see a ghost or a fossil?". Grindlewald pointed the wand he had with him at Voldemort, and Voldemort pointed his at him as well. Grindlewald said "I will show you what fossil can do". Right before they could begin Dumbledore and Flamel arrived wands drawn. It was almost in the formation of a square, each in a different corner". And then suddenly out of nowhere, Flamel pointed his wand at Dumbledore and said "im sorry, I can't let you have that stone". The battle began with Voldemort flying up into the sky in a black cloud, he was followed by Dumbledore in a white cloud, Grindlewald in a red cloud, and Flamel just standing on the ground awkwardly. He used the opportunity to try and get the stone, but it was to entertaining what was going on around him. Flamel was notorious for his shorter than average attention span. Meanwhile in the sky, they were shooting curses at eachother, curse after curse after curse. And then came the killing curses flying at each other like confused bats. Until Dumbledore grabbed Voldemort by the leg inside his cloud and flung him down the 10,000 ft plunge to the ground in which he landed in the sand. Flamel drew his wand, and began dueling Voldemort, Voldemort was caught off guard with extremly complicated hexes, charms, and curses being hurled at Voldemort at super sonic speed. He barely blocked them all, Voldemort fought back with curses, and then unleashed a shock wave from within not using his wand and sending Flamel hurtling back. Dumbledore and Grindlewald dueled in the air to a stale mate, until Dumbledore caught Grindlewald off guard with a Petrificus Totalus Charm and Grindlewald plumeted. Grindlewald suddenly joined the frenzy below, immediatly beginning a duel with Voldemort. Voldemort didn't even know half the curses Grindlwald was using, but what he was blocking with seemed to work. They went back and forth, until Dumbledore summoned a mystical sand storm, and stood on top of the Sand torando, and flung a huge cloud of dust at them that sent them all hurtling back. Until a crucio curse caught Dumbledore right between the eyes sent at him by Flamel not being the duelist they all were. Flamel really took the stage here using dazzling dueling techniques in all colors. Voldemort and Grindlewald suddenly started to gang up on Dumbledore, an overwhealmed him, but Flamel stepped in at Dumbledores aid, and suprisingly eliminated Voldemort from the duel with a Confringo, which burned his body to bad to continue. Voldemort desaperated away, a charred mess, they continued until to alot of suprise, Dumbledore was elminiated when Grindlewald caught him with a surpise binding curse that completly incompacted Dumbledore from moving. Grindlewald, and Flamel dueled, until Flamel defeated Grindlewald. This is often considered by those of the 4 that ever saw it as the biggest upset in dueling history. He took the stone, and used his 900 years of life and experience to wipe the memories of all 3 in this duel. He took Grindlewald unconcious back to Nurmengard and restored his cell, he placed Dumbledore in his front desk chair, and Voldemort had already got away, but his memory went woosh, and it didn't occur to him how or why he was burned. Flamel had the stone, and it was completly forgotten. The End